<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underremains by Kiwi_OCmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414910">Underremains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker'>Kiwi_OCmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Undertale AU, pacifist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of monsters and humans battling, it was the humans against themselves, except of different soul types.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Prolouge, Trigger warning, extreme violence.</h3>
<p> "Once upon a time, a long time ago, all beings lived in peace. Humans of all souls, and monsters. One day, war broke out between the soul types. Monsters, when forced to pick a side, ran into Mt Ebott, and sealed themselves in, only 7 humans cooperating can unseal them, so that they will never be dragged into the war. Thousands of years later, the war has taken a toll on humanity, and the earth itself. The only livable place is in these glass chambers, and an entrance to the mountain of Ebott. Many humans have gone to Ebott, but 8 have disappeared. One of them came back, dead, and the rest are dead, as with telegraphs by the monsters. When 20 years pass, their souls will fade. It has been 13 years since then. This group of children are the ones to absorb their souls, and use them to break the barrier, as the war has been long over. However, only one child will get training and absorb the souls. DE-89630, you have been chosen."
</p>
<p> "Yes, of course."
</p>
<p> "May the earth rest in your hands."
</p>
<p> :</p>
<p> DE-89630 went back to their designated pod, but before they could enter, a group of other kids, surrounded them.
</p>
<p> "So you think you get to be hero? Huh? DAT ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!!!!" DE-89630 was suddenly pinned, and all they could do was scream before they were gagged. "We're gonna kill you, and one of us, the more deserving children, like BR-794225, or BR-893703 are gonna take your role, one of us braveries, not you shtupid dEtErMiNaTiOn hoarders." DE-89630 could only wait for help before they felt a hand on their face. Their- Their eye. They felt hands around their right eye, and a piercing sharpness, tears welled up. They felt nails plunge into their skin, around their eye, and pain, and then they could see nothing in one eye, the pain unbearable. They tasted blood, and then they saw out of their other eye, their right eye. In one of their hands. They then watched as their eye was crushed. They struggled, but could only get a leg free to smash some glass, which triggered an alarm. Staff rushed in, to see the horrifying event, then the attackers were all terminated on spot. DE-89630 was rushed to the hospital wing, where they were left for a few days. Nothing could help their eye. They didn't stitch it in hopes they could make a fake eye, which they did, but it was painful, as everything in their eye socket had been ripped up.
</p><p> "You;re pathetic. Your training for your mission, will begin tomorrow. Prepare."
</p><p> :</p><p> DE-89630 had begun their training regimen, with climbing, and fighting, and torture. It was almost too much, but they made it through. And when they were 11, almost 12, almost 7 years later, they were ready. They would make the trip the day before they turned 12.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DE-89630 goes to Ebott</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Ruins</h3><p> DE-89630 climbed to the top of Ebott, it was hard to breathe, but they continued on. They became lightheaded, and suddenly they tripped. They started endlessly falling into the crater, and then everything went black. Everything was fuzzy, and then they saw 8 figures. The figures were all different shades of color. Those were the minds of souls. There were two red ones.
</p><p> The smaller red one stepped up to DE-89630. "Hello, I'm Rune. We've been here for so long. 7 of us have souls. Chara here is attached to my soul. Anyways, you absorbed us, and just in time too. We had begun to run out of determination to stay around. Actually- If you have any spare determination- at this point in time we'd be too weak to break the barrier."
</p><p> DE-89630 let their determination go to the souls, watching their max hp go down, and they felt weaker.
</p><p> "Ok, so this one here" Rune points at the orange consciousness "Is Muffin. We sorta forgot her real name."
</p><p> "What are those strange words you're using. 'She, her, name'? What's that"
</p><p> "A name is what you call someone, she/her are pronouns."
</p><p> "Like how I'm called DE-89630? And what are pronouns?"
</p><p> "DE-89630 isn't really a name, maybe make one up for yourself, and pronouns are how you refer to someone."
</p><p> "Oh." DE-89630 thinks for a few minutes, before deciding on something. "Then my name is Frisk." Their copper colored eye lights up for the first time, showing a hint of emotion.
</p><p> "Hello Frisk! This one is Perry." Rune points at the yellow consciousness. "And in order from here, is Olive, Renee, Rin, and Mana. Renee and Rin are twins. I go by she/her pronouns, Chara goes by she/her/they/them pronouns, Muffin goes by she/her pronouns, Perry goes by they/them/he/him pronouns, Olive goes by they/them pronouns, Renee goes by she/her pronouns, Rin goes by he/him pronouns, and Mana goes by he/him pronouns. The group of us, except Chara, Chara has been here for a long time, we went to Ebott to free the monsters. We had been friends for a long time. We died in the underground, in our attempt. It was a freak accident, the monsters are wonderfully kind, they never would've done that on purpose. Our time is almost up, I'm sorry, you're about to wake up now, check your hp when you-"
</p><p> Frisk wakes up, and sees that they landed on a bed of flowers. They checked their hp, and to their surprise, their max hp was two. They got up, and walked to the next room. There was a flower, with a face.
</p><p> "Howdy! I'm Flowey! You seem new around here! Don't worry, I can teach you how to get around. So you see, in here, we have friendliness pellets."
</p><p> Something told Frisk to dodge, and they kept dodging until they were surrounded, they realized they were in danger, and remembered surrounded, and started shaking and crying, and then a fireball hit 'Flowey'.
</p><p> "Are you ok, my child? Do not worry, I, Toriel, caretaker of the ruins will protect you." In place of the flower, was a goat lady, who's presence was.... comforting.
</p><p> "What's a child?"
</p><p> "A child is... a young monster or human? Do you not-"
</p><p> "No, the human world isn't like this, I don't think. Not anymore, at least." They remembered the other human 'children' who seemed to know this stuff.
</p><p> "Come, I will teach you." Toriel took Frisk in her hand and led them across the ruins, until they got to a house. "Stay in here, I must go get something."
</p><p> Frisk wondered what was going on, before Ms. Toriel came back with some weird things. "I will make you some pie, but do you have any allergies? Any preferred pronouns?"
</p><p> "I've never needed pronouns, since I was never referred to, but what's an allergy?"
</p><p> "An allergy is when something hurts you to go near it, as your immune system can't handle it. I will make you a butterscotch cinnamon pie now, my child."
</p><p> Frisk wondered what was going on, and after a while, Toriel brought back a slice of something, was this what this 'pie' was? Frisk stared at it. "What is it's purpose?"
</p><p> "Oh, silly. It's food."
</p><p> "What's food??"
</p><p> "It's what you eat to survive, it gives you energy"
</p><p> "We get energy f-from our pods?"
</p><p> "Oh, well this is just another way, you put it in your mouth, and grind it with your teeth, then swallow."
</p><p> "Weird." They pick up the fork, with Toriel's instruction, then slowly eat the pie. Their face lights up. It's good!
</p><p> "Do you like it? Come now, you must've had a long day." Toriel takes Frisk to a room, with a fluffy rectangle, and puts them in it. "Try to sleep now, child."
</p><p> Frisk closes their eyes, and after a bit, they see the souls again.
</p><p> "You can see us when you're asleep. Tomorrow, you need to go down those stairs, into the rest of the underground."
</p><p> After a while, everything goes fuzzy, and they wake up in the morning. They see Toriel.
</p><p> "Ms. Toriel, can I go down the stairs. I have a mission, to bring these souls to the barrier."
</p><p> "But- You can be happy right here."
</p><p> "I have a mission. I was never taught to be happy. I was taught for my mission. I've been trained since I was 5. I will be fine."
</p><p> "Very well then, I can only warn you of the dangers. I don't want you to go, but if you've been trained for this, then- Goodbye, my child."
</p><p> Frisk walks down the stairs, and into a snowy cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snowdin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk travels to Snowdin, and begins to learn what life really looks like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Snowdin</h3>
<p> They stepped onto the snow, feeling cold now, they kept on. They heard footsteps behind them. They were ready to fight, but every time they looked behind them, there was nothing. They saw a bridge, that was clearly meant to be a gate, but was far too wide. Frisk could hear the footsteps getting closer.
</p>
<p> "Is this how you greet an old pal? Turn around and shake my hand."
</p>
<p> Frisk turned around, and shook the strange skeleton's hand, only for a noise. The skeleton giggled immaturely, only to look confused. "That usually makes people laugh. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm supposed to be taking humans to trials, but I'm too lazy ta do that."
</p>
<p> "What is laughing? My name is Frisk"
</p>
<p> "Laughing is when you find something funny- You humans are strange. At least <em>you<em> are. I've never met a human like this before.... Uh. Bud, is your eye ok? I'm pretty sure humans aren't supposed to have just a socket, and not just a socket with metal shards in it."
</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> "M-My cyborg eye- That was so painful to put in and it b-broke!"
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> "It's alright, eye or no eye, you'll be fine. Anyways, on the other hand, my bro is a human hunting fanatic, always been his dream to have one of the official human trials. I think he's coming, quick, behind this oddly shaped lamp."
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> "SANSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU <em>DOING "Aw man. There's just a <em>skeleton<em> of work I had to do, thought I'd get out of it."
</em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Sans. I know you get sad around this time, but as your younger brother, I need to make sure you're taking care of yourself. Mom and dad would be proud of you. You've worked so hard, and I'm here to help, just don't laze off again."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Alright.."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "After work, I'll make some of my wonderful spaghetti!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!!!!"  The taller skeleton, whom Frisk perceived to be Sans' younger brother, left the way he came.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Alright, you can come out now."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Frisk steps out, unsure of what just happened. Sans and his brother looked eerily similar, but they've never met a skeleton before.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "That was my brother, Papyrus. We aren't twins, but we have the same birthdays- I have the feeling you don't know what those are- Birthdays are the day you came into existence.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Well then.... today would technically be my birthday too!"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "That's a funny coincidence. Anyways, my bro's been down for a bit, so if you could, maybe do his puzzles."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I don't mind." Frisk kept walking, until they found Papyrus again, and Sans was somehow.... also... there. Even though they never saw Sans going there as well.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Sans- Is that a- HUMAN?????? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER SANS!!!"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Frisk had closed their right eye, as to not scare anyone. "Yep. I'm a human. I'm here to bring the souls to the barrier."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "YOU MUST GO THROUGH THESE TRIALS FIRST- ahem. Here in the underground, there are 4 main trials. But any monster can trial a human. These trials are to make sure that you are not just freeing us for prizes. You shall have a day or two to prepare, as I will be preparing as well! Sans, show them around Snowdin."
</em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "k. Cmon kiddo, we're gonna go to one of my favorite places in the underg-"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "SANS!!!!!!!! DO NOT TAKE THEM TO GRILLBY'S FIRST! I KNOW THAT GRILLBY IS YOUR BEST FRIEND, BUT YOU NEED TO SHOW THEM OTHER PLACES BEFORE THAT PLACE"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "okkkkk..." Sans begins taking Frisk around Snowdin.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Sans, why do you have a weird cone on your head?"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "it's a birthday hat. They're worn on birthday parties, and before you ask, a birthday party celebrates a birthday. A party is a large gathering of people."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "You were talking about how he's your 'brother'. What's that?"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "A brother is someone of the male gender who has the same parents as you."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "What are parents???"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Parents are who raised you."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "So my parents are my trainers and the staff?"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "...not exactly."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "This talking to people stuff is weird."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I think I've shown you enough to go to Grillby's." Sans enters a strange building, with tables and chairs. A long table too, with a fire monster behind it. "This is Grillby"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Ah, hello Sans. I see you've brought a human here. Why, there hasn't been a human since-"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "yeah...... They also supposedly have their souls..." Sans has this look on his face, Frisk doesn't understand it, but it makes them feel hurt.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I assume Papyrus will be trialing them tomorrow, yes?"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Yeah, I was showing them around."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Why don't you stay a bit? The kid looks pretty hungry."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Yeah, I'm not sure if they know what food is."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Frisk eats some food, and then Papyrus and Sans take them to their home.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "WELCOME HUMAN!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT, ON THE COUCH!!!!!"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "It's comfier than it looks."
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> The day goes on, and it gets later, as Sans teaches Frisk about what things are, like food, and conversation, and families. It gets late, and eventually Sans goes to Grillby's.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Where is he- I know we don't really have parties anymore, but I hope he'll be back soon-" Suddenly, Sans walks in the door, looking incredibly, what he calls, 'sad'.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Sans... are you ok?"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I'm fine, just tired. Need to be energized for tomorrow, after all." Sans just walks up the stairs, and goes into his room. Eventually, Frisk falls asleep, but the souls don't appear to them that night, and then in the morning, they were ushered out of the house, and Papyrus was standing outside, waiting.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "HUMAN!!!!! IT IS TIME FOR THE TRIAL! YOU SHALL FIGHT ME!!!"
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> And then Frisk stood outside. The trial, ahead of them.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's unlikely for like 5 people to know each other and have the same birthday, but I know at least 10 people with the same birthday as me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>